Vehicles transport occupants and cargo between locations. For example, a vehicle may transport a driver and/or one or more passengers, and articles such as grocery bags, packages, and luggage. Such articles may be segregated from the driver by placing the articles in an area of the vehicle that is out of the reach of the driver, e.g., a trunk of the vehicle. However, articles may also be transported within the passenger compartment of the vehicle.